She Talks to Angels
by KarissaAnnie
Summary: Ruby Cooper and Nate Cross are not in love. They just have a no strings attached relationship. She's not ready to let him change her way of thinking, and he's not ready to let her in. But what if they fall in love anyway? This takes place toward the middle of Lock and Key


**AN/ So I read finished Lock and Key today and I went looking for a good fanfic, but I couldn't find one, so I decided to create one myself. This story hits home for me a lot. Also, if you don't know the song She Talks to Angles by the Black Crows, you should look it up…like now. **

**Chapter One**

**Nate's POV**

"Calculus will be the death of me." Ruby said, sticking a stray red curl behind her ear.

I smiled. "You'll get the hang of it eventually. Remember what we talked about?" I motioned to Gervais in the back seat. She scowled at me in return. Gervais belched right as I pulled into our usual parking place at Perkins Day. Ruby and I both released our breath when he got out of the car. When you drive a twelve-year-old to school every day, you get used to holding your breath.

"See? I told you, he didn't even offer. There's no way he likes me." Ruby sounded so sure as I walked her to her first period.

"Yes he does, he's just shy. It's not like the kid has had a lot of practice in the female department. Just be nice to him." I was so sure that Gervais had a thing for Ruby, because who wouldn't? I couldn't help but to love her. But I would never tell her that. She wasn't ready to hear it. She surely wasn't in the mental state to process anything other than getting used to her new home with Cora and Jamie.

I sure as hell wasn't ready to say it either. Like Ruby, I didn't want anyone to get too close to me right now. Ruby was open about her pessimistic views though. I was more of an optimist to the world. But day by day, I watched Ruby become a little happier and a little less jaded. This was just a leap that neither of us was ready to take.

After school, I took Gervais home first, and drove to mine and Ruby's gated neighborhood as slowly as possible. I wanted to soak up every last second I had with her. Every last second until I had to work.

**Ruby's POV**

"Nate, I would just like to thank you for giving me a ride home today…and every day." I laughed nervously. And thanks for…for everything." I could feel my cheeks burning as I said this, but I knew that I had to say it. I also knew it would come out awkward.

My plan was to escape as quickly as possible after I said this. But of course I was nervous so it took me twice as long fumbling with his car door. Long enough for him to grab my arm, forcing me to look at him.

"Ruby…" his eyes looked intense and I knew I didn't want to hear what he had to say, so I just quickly pulled away and stumbled inside. Well tomorrow morning was going to be awkward, and I knew I was to blame. I should have kept my big mouth shut.

There was a not on the fridge. **Ruby, Jamie and I are working late tonight, so we are bringing home Chinese. Text me your order. Love, Cora. **"Well, I guess it's just me and you for now." I said to Jamie's dog Roscoe.

I sat down at the kitchen table hoping to start my homework. I didn't have much luck though. All I could concentrate on was the look on Nate's face when he tried to keep me from getting out of the car. I heard a knock at the door, ripping me from my daydream

Before I got the chance to open the door, Nate walked right in. "Make yourself at home." I said with an edge to my voice.

"I plan on it." He winked at me.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Cora said that your water heater isn't working." My mind flashed to the cold shower I had had that morning. With the other stresses of my day, I had forgotten about it. "So they're paying us to fix it." I then noticed the tool belt around his boyish waist.

Sometime when Nate was upstairs doing some junk with some tools, I got another text from Cora. They were getting off at nine, but Jamie decided to take her to dinner and a late movie instead. I would most likely be alone until midnight. Suddenly I became very aware of the boy upstairs.

Trying to distract myself, I buried myself in English and History. Two subjects that didn't make me consider suicide.

A half hour later, Nate came back downstairs. "Well that was easier than we thought. My dad thought I would be tinkering with the damn thing until at least eight. So I guess I'm going to take off."

"Wait!" Even I was surprised with myself for stopping him. "Cora and Jamie won't be home until late. I don't like being alone for too long." I lied. "I was just about to order some take out." I didn't know why I was doing this. What good would it do the two of us whatsoever to spend all this time together.

Not looked at the door hesitantly. "I guess I could stay a while longer."

This was the first time Nate and I decided to just 'hang.' Like everything else with him, it came natural. Most of our time together was spent in his car or me helping him work. This was a lot more enjoyable. I found myself sprawled on Cora's too white living room carpet eating Chinese food.

"So, about earlier…" Nate started again and I groaned. "You didn't think I wasn't going to mention it did you?"

"I was hoping."

"You know me, I'm a nice guy, and nice guys talk about things."

"Yeah you're super nice." I added gloomily. "God, I just wanted you to know I appreciate all the help you have given me because, as you know, I hate owing people. We don't need to over analyze everything I say okay?" I snapped

Nate was grinning. Grinning! "Yeah okay Ruby."

"Wow, that's it? I thought you were going to at least put up more of a fight."

"Yeah I'm tired today." I drew in a breath as he rested his head on my shoulder. "And it was nothing."

"It was something." I defended, "But I just don't feel the need to ever bring it up again."

"Me neither." Nate said. He was messing with me and I knew it. Maybe he was just too tired to try to change my pessimistic out- look on everything today like he usually did.

After we finished our food, and an episode of _Family Guy _Nate stood up. "Okay now I think I'm going to take off. Any objections?"

"No" I snapped. I stood up too, so I could make sure the door was locked behind him. It was a habit Cora had that didn't go away just because we lived in a gated community.

When we got to the foyer, Nate did something unexpected, he pinned to the wall. "Being with you like this was nice tonight. We really need to find more time to just not do anything together." I couldn't focus on anything but the closeness. How his sweet breath tickled my face. And how his hard body felt up against mine. Though these words were simple, he had this intense look on his face.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore, I just wrapped my arms around his neck and took his bottom lip in my mouth, sucking and nibbling on it for a moment, before letting it go and really kissing him.

We came up for air once, before going right back into our kiss. He secured his hands on my waist, and I wrapped my legs around him. That was always something I always secretly wanted to do. The kiss was like a release of tension that been building up since we first saw each other.

With me still wrapped around him, he walked from the foyer, up the stairs, and into my bedroom. There was something very surreal about him setting me on my bed. For the first time ever, I was positive that I wanted to have sex. Nate was such a great guy and if anyone deserved to get some, it was this kid.

I slowly unbuttoned his shirt, and ran my hands down his chest. He closed his eyes at my touch. He shrugged out of his shirt as I undid his belt. After his belt was undone, he finished undressing himself…and me. "I'm going to take my time." He whispered.

We took the time to explore each-others bodies. I ran my hands all down his chest, making sure my touch was gentle because I noticed it gave him goose bumps.

He moaned and threw his head back when I took him in my hands. I ran my index finger over his tip, and up the back of his shaft, and then I let him go.

Then he finally entered me gently. Now it was my turn to moan…and groan…and whimper. The way he moved in me was so gentle and sensual. He didn't speed up until we were both about to cum. Then he was in a lot harder and faster at just the right time. When my orgasm hit, I saw the stars, and he came at the same time.

After we caught our breaths, Nate looked at his watch, and started putting his clothes back on. "Sweet dreams Ruby." Was all he said before leaving me. The way Nate said simple things made them seem like so much more.

I didn't dream at all that night though, I was awake most of it thinking about everything Nate. The way he felt inside me, it was like he was making love to me, but we weren't even in love. Forget calculus, Nate Cross would be the death of me.


End file.
